Shield Classification System
=Starship Energy Shield Classification System= This system classifies Starship energy shielding by its strength related to the approximate damage a direct hit that a standard Covenant Plasma Torpedo would inflict upon the equipped ship's shields, if a single direct hit would inflict 1000 points of damage. :This system is known to be used by the Sangheili, the Humans, the Habilis Ferurudis, and even the Covenant Fragments. In 2946, this system was adopted by the Proxima as well. Psi Class 900 Shielding A Covenant Plasma Torpedo punching through the Psi Class Shields of the pillar of autumn. A single direct hit from a standard Covenant Plasma Torpedo on the equipped ship's shields would disable the shielding and do minor damage do the hull. Commonplace Psi Class Shielding is the most commonly used Shielding System for UNSC Frigates, giving them sufficient shielding to withstand most attacks without being too costly. Tau Class 1200 Shielding A Sangheili Hierarchy-Class Frigate employing Tau Class Shielding against pirates A single direct hit from a standard Covenant Plasma Torpedo on the equipped ship's shields would do serious damage to the shields, but would not inflict hull damage. Rho Class 1000 Shielding A pirate vessel using Rho Class Shielding to protect itself from an asteroid base's defenses A single direct hit from a standard Covenant Plasma Torpedo on the equipped ship's shields would damage the shields significantly, but wouldn't penetrate them. Omicron Class 1875 Shielding A Carapace-Class Cruiser resisting an attack from a Habilis Assault Cruiser, using an Omicron Class Shielding System A single direct hit from a standard Covenant Plasma Torpedo on the equipped ship's shields would do a large amount of damage, but nothing too significant. Xi Class 2000 Shielding A Carapace-Class Cruiser utilizing a Xi Shielding System A single direct hit from a standard Covenant Plasma Torpedo on the equipped ship's shields would deplete the shields by approximateley half. Nu Class 1700 Shielding A single direct hit from a standard Covenant Plasma Torpedo on the equipped ship's shields would damage the shields harshly, but would not disable them. A Habilis Indecisive-Class Frigate using a Nu Class Shielding System Mu Class 1500 Shielding A single direct hit from a standard Covenant Plasma Torpedo on the equipped ship's shields would punish the equipped ship's shield generator slightly due to its extremely inferior design to the Nu Class, and would also eliminate more than half of the active shields. Version 1.0 The Mu Class Shielding System was improved upon and replaced by the Nu Class Shielding System in 2569. Kappa Class 2100 Shielding A single direct hit from a standard Covenant Plasma Torpedo on the equipped ship's shields would do serious but not traumatic damage to the shields. Theta Class 2350 Shielding A single direct hit from a standard Covenant Plasma Torpedo on the equipped ship's shields would damage the shields significantly, but not terribly. Eta Class 2500 Shielding A single direct hit from a standard Covenant Plasma Torpedo on the equipped ship's shields wouldn't harm the shields too horribly, considering the recharge time of most Covenant ships' Plasma Torpedo. Zeta 3000 Shielding A single direct hit from a standard Covenant Plasma Torpedo on the equipped ship's shields would deplete only a third of the shields, enabling the ship to give nearly any ship a hard time. Delta 3200 Shielding A single direct hit from a standard Covenant Plasma Torpedo on the equipped ship's shields would due a relatively mediocre amount of damage to the shields. Gamma 3500 Shielding A single direct hit from a standard Covenant Plasma Torpedo on the equipped ship's shields would do a relatively mediocre amount of damage to the shields. Heavy Duty So far, only UNSC Carriers and Destroyers have been seen utilizing the heavy-duty shielding that the Gamma Class Shielding System provides, especially when assaulting an enemy position. Beta(Apparition) Class 2800 Shielding A single direct hit from a standard Covenant Plasma Torpedo on the equipped ship's shields would inflict a fair amount of damage to the shields, although they would still have plenty of power left. Apparition-Class Firing System All ships equipped with the Beta(Apparition) Class Shielding System are also equipped with Apparition-Class Firing System. When used in harmony, these systems allow the equipped ship to fire weapons systems without dropping its shields. Alpha Class 4600 Shielding A single direct hit from a standard Covenant Plasma Torpedo on the equipped ship's shields would do insignificant damage when compared to the Shielding System's overall energy capacity. Peak Performance Because this Shielding System is so expensive and powerful, it has been seen equipped only with the most important and vital ships. This Shielding System is often utilized by Domination-Class Cruisers. Omega Class 6000 Shielding A GC base utilizing Omega Class Shielding A single hit from a standard Covenant Plasma Torpedo on the covered area's shields would be essentially ineffective. Usage The Omega Class Shielding System has thus far only been used to protect bases, cities, etc., or entire planets, through an interconnected network of powerful shield generators. Proxima Class 15000 Shielding A single hit from a standard Covenant Plasma Torpedo on the equipped ship's shields would be of little consequence. Rarest Among The Powerful Because of the required time, resources, sizes, and quantities to build shield generators for these shielding systems, the Proxima Class Shielding System has only been known thus far to have been used by Proxima Superiority-Class Destroyers, Proxima Nobility-Class Cruisers, Proxima Eminence-Class Flagships, and The Commando. Nomad Class 900-15000 Shielding This class of shielding is essentially slang for shielding power that falls somewhere inbetween the formal classes of shielding. This class is usually referenced for Habilis Ferurudis and Proxima ships.